


Calling Out

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Moshe Hazzan [11]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Fluff, Kissing Drabble Meme, M/M, Playing Hooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working from home can have its advantages... and distractions. Prompt fill for a kissing drabble meme on tumblr: for Chyrstis, who requested a collarbone kiss for Moshe/Troy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Out

As the morning sun streamed in through their dining room window, Moshe and Troy sat opposite one another at the table, each with a laptop open in front of them. They were supposed to be working from home, still at the tail-end of getting over a flu that had hit both of them hard.

Moshe took a sip of hot tea and looked up to find Troy staring at him. “What?”

"Is that the shirt you’re gonna wear today?" Troy’s voice was still slightly raspy. 

Moshe glanced down at his tank top to make sure he hadn’t spilled on it. “Yeah. Why? Something the matter with it?” 

"It’s, uh—" Troy’s cheeks went a bit flushed. "It’s kinda distracting."

"What d’ya mean?" Moshe stared down at himself again, furrowing his brow. "It’s plain white."

Troy swallowed visibly. “No, I’m talking about the cut. The way it… shows stuff off.”

Moshe smiled widely as realization dawned: Troy was turned on. He suddenly felt a tingle of interest between his own legs. It had been several days since they were last together, given how sick they’d both been. “See something you like?”

Troy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “C’mon, Mo…”

"I reckon you’d best tell me more." He stood and walked around the table, then knelt beside Troy’s chair. "What precisely do you find distracting? I can’t avoid a repeat fashion faux pas if I don’t know."

"These arms, for starters." Troy ran his fingertips along Moshe’s shoulder, down to his bicep. "Not to mention, I can see your nipples through that fabric." 

"Well, it is a tad chilly in here, yeah?" Moshe smiled and reached out to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind Troy’s ear. "So… thicker fabric, and something with sleeves. Anything else?" 

Troy flicked his eyes down to Moshe’s chest. “That collarbone.”   
  
"What—this?" Moshe pointed to his partially exposed clavicle. 

"Yeah, it does things to me." 

"What sort of things?" 

Troy pulled him closer and pressed his mouth against it. His lips and tongue were hot, and Moshe wondered fleetingly if he was still running a fever. Troy tugged down the fabric of Moshe’s shirt and continued to trail a path of of wet kisses along his collarbone.

Moshe let out a muted groan and wrapped his arms around Troy, with such enthusiasm that he accidentally yanked him off his chair. Seconds later, Troy was splayed atop him, both of them on the floor.

They chuckled briefly, neither one making a move to get up. Moshe smiled and brushed the pad of his thumb against Troy’s bottom lip. “I’m starting to think we both need one more day in bed.” 

"Maybe you’re right," Troy murmured, planting another kiss against the center of Moshe’s chest. "No fucking way I can work in this state." He stood, and extended his hand to help Moshe up. 

Moshe took Troy’s hand and got to his feet, then pointed to the laptops. “Email out sick, then head to the bedroom?”

Troy smirked as he hunched over his keyboard and began typing furiously. “I’ll race you.”  

 


End file.
